


Oh no, Trouble!

by blossomxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First time parents au, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Strangers - Friends - Lovers, domestic AU, family au, fluff (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomxo/pseuds/blossomxo
Summary: Strangers drunk night turns both Chanyeol and Baekhyun to first time parents.





	Oh no, Trouble!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am back with another fic and honestly I don't know if this will satisfy your taste, I don't know, I randomly write what comes into my mind. English is not my first language so bare with me if there are any (i am sure there is) any grammatical errors and also forgive me if there will be any typographical errors! I wanted to write this since last week and I already started it also last week but I just finished it now since I focused on my acads! I am glad to be back. 
> 
> Anyways, I know it will be kinda lame but I hope you'll like the content. I mean I am sometimes not very good with fluff and I know how much I suck at writing but enjoy this! I just really want a Chanbaek as first time parents and this is at least the thing I could do and share! 
> 
> P.S also, I would like to apologize if there will be any wrong usage of words or even wrong spellings! ;-; I'll try to fix it soon. 
> 
> I love you all. Enjoy! /sending hearts and love!/ God bless!

A busy afternoon around the neighborhood surely matches Baekhyun's mood. He is now at his office busy flipping the goddamn papers his boss gave him. He is not even halfway through anything yet and he already feels drained and used for that entire day. He surely is tired tho but he guess he'll never ran out of work. Piles of folders stucked up in front of him makes him wanna puke all around the place. 

"So! What is my best bitch doing huh?" Startled Baekhyun lifted his gaze up to his best friend, Jongdae. "Is it work? Again?" Jongdae continues to annoy his friend who seems to be annoyed by his presence in the first place. "Poor Baekhyunnie, had to go all through this!" Jongdae cupped his cheeks as he pinched both of it with all his might. 

"Ow! Fuck! What do you want Jongdae?" Baekhyun says, as he hissed in pain cupping his own cheeks. 

"You look tired. Beside you haven't eaten anything yet!" Jongdae said uncontrollably raising his voice up. "And that makes me mad!" He follows.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes up to his skull, Jongdae assumed. "Why does it make you mad?" He said to the guy at his front. 

"Just eat lunch with me please."

"You know I have no leisure time for anything luxury, Jongdae."

"Eat with me, pleaseee!"

Jongdae was using his puppy-eyes charm which actually didn't work for Baekhyun at all. His friend acting up like a baby, creeps him and annoys him a lot. So he had nothing left to do but nod and agree for a meal. 

It wouldn't hurt anyway. One meal is okay. 

"YAY!" Jongdae exclaims in excitement. 

"You're so annoying!" 

For the first time in 80 years history, Baekhyun is going out with a friend again. It feels really good that after a very long week, he will be able to relax.

Baekhyun is used to being bombarded with lots of paperworks and phone calls. He'll have to deal with it everyday since it's his job to do such. But after all those years of working, Baekhyun managed to do things smoothly. Well only for his work but never for himself.

He would never go anywhere, since he was to busy with work. He choose to reject a lot of friends night outs to do reports instead. He doesn't eat that much anymore and obviously he is stressed in so many levels, all his friends noticed it, but he denies. 

Now that he is finally getting a sun exposure with one of his friends. He is glad to do it. Once again he'll be able to do the things he wants for an hour. For him, time is everything. He lives for the quotation, 'There will be a lot of things you'll be able to do in a minute you just have to take your time wisely.' 

 

"Let's go?" Jongdae says, both of his hands at his leather jacket. It's getting cold now and weather's down for 17 degrees. It's almost winter time and for Baekhyun winter is a dreamy season. All droopy and sad. Well not that he doesn't like to celebrate it at all but he refrains from celebrating it just like other people. 

Besides, he hates being home since he knows his family will come up with the subject he has been ignoring for years. His life with his own family. 

Baekhyun does get it. He's 27 and family and settling down is a huge deal and why is his family in such a rush? The only thing he always remind them is that 'Soon mom' or 'It'll come at the right time'. 

 

***

"You're eating up my time. Where's my order?" Baekhyun, the guy with so little time for himself, complains. Jongdae stucked his tongue out completely acting all childish and stuff to annoy his best friend much more. 

"Can you please wait up a bit?" 

Baekhyun sighs. Of course he is going to wait for it, all for his friend. 

The restaurant seems to be pretty big, he thinks. It's also really pretty inside and even out. It's clean and huge and all of the people are nice and approachable. 

Inside, there different varities of people. Business men talking about works and probably partnership, also includes college students studying for their mid terms coming up, a whole family which was completely enjoying their meal. 

 

"Oh! There! It's ours!" Jongdae exclaims in excitement to which made Baekhyun stop to look at his surroundings.

"Finally" Baekhyun said as Jongdae smiled at him while holding his spoon and fork up preparing himself to munch in his food.

Although Baekhyun treats Jongdae like this, like too straightforward, he's always been grateful to have him. Jongdae has always been there since the beginning and he will always cherish those times when he had no one but him. Well Jongdae considers Baekhyun's attitude since he was used to it way back then and besides both of them thinks it's a normal best friend thing and it's supposed to be a huge deal to each one of them. 

"Hey!" Jongdae taps both his spoon and fork that startled Baekhyun. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. I just want to tell you something!" 

Baekhyun straightened up to his own seat and he gave his bestfriend a confused look. "What is it?" 

"It's Suho hyung's birthday tomorrow and I don't have any companion with me yet, Please go with me Baekhyun"

Choking up in his own food, Baekhyun managed to shook his head immediately, "No way!" 

"Why?"

"Is this why you took me on a lunch date?"

"Yes! I mean no, well sort of. But hey you can't answer a question with a question!"

"Thanks for the invite but no." 

Jongdae leans his elbow on the table, "Please Baekhyunnie~" 

"No"

"Okay. You never go out with us anymore" Jongdae said as he positioned back and began eating his food again. 

Right. Baekhyun never had any spare time for friends yet he has te guts to say 'No' 

Baekhyun sighs, feeling so guilty, as he leans back to his seat. "Okay, fine I'll go with you" 

"Really?!" Jongdae squeals in excitement. 

For the first time in a very long while, Baekhyun finally agreed to the idea of going out again. 

"But no drinking!" Baekhyun warned as he continue chewing his food looking straight at his best friend's direction. "I'll quickly change up my mind when there will be drinking!"

"Oh! Look! That's our dessert!" Jongdae exclaims as he pointed at the man who was going towards them. 

Baekhyun huffs and he gets back to eating. "Wait who's paying the dessert?" 

"He'll pay." His best friend declares in front of the man who's completely unaware of the happenings.

"You little bitch!" 

 

***

 

"Hey, Chanyeol!"

"Oh hey, Minseok!" 

"You're gonna go tomorrow right? At Suho's surprise party?" 

"Well I-I actually don't know, hyung. If I don't have any resolutions tomorrow, I might!"

"Oh c'mon big man! You know you'll regret it, it's been ages since we had the last bond."

Chanyeol sighs. "Okay, fine." 

"Great! Jongdae, along with his friends are coming too!" 

"Oh new people.."

"Yes! Oh wait, I just got a text from my manager, guess I have to hurry back then! Bye, Chanyeol! See you tomorrow!" 

"Minseok—Hyung! Wait!" 

 

***

 

"Ah fuck why won't anything fit me?" Baekhyun complains, now on the 6th set of outfit. "I barely eat and yet my clothes won't fit." 

Baekhyun curses under his breath while fitting in. All his clothes are quite tight now than how it used to be perfectly fit. He does not feel fat at all but Jongdae always says he looks bloated. Although he doesn't look he's bloated too. 

After 20 minutes of finding which perfect clothes are worth to wear, he finally found something decent casual that fits his fashion style. Baekhyun takes a deep breath while dusting the imaginary dusts away from his outfit. 

"Perfect!" Baekhyun says staring at himself in front of a mirror. 

After centuries of being drowned into piles and loads of work, this is going to be his first night out with friends again! Only if it wasn't for Jongdae, his friends and his Suho hyung maybe he wouldn't be joining again. And also he thinks he deserves it. 

 

"What took you so long?" Jongdae asks his friend as he look at his wristwatch. "It's almost time, we're gonna be late. Hop in, bitch!"

Baekhyun stays quiet for a moment and he jumps in the cad and sits in the shotgun sit. "Thinking of buying new clothes, I feel like most of it shrank or did I just got really bigger?" 

"You don't look big at all, you just really need a proper meal a day. Being bloated will make you feel big too you know? Proper diet, Baek, God, please." 

Baekhyun sighs. "Okay, Dae."

-

"What the fuck, Jongdae? This is a freaking bar not a resto!" Baekhyun exclaims, trying to be hysterical for a moment.

"I know, and?"

"And I am going, home!" 

"No! I won't let you come home just like that!"

"But you told me it would—"

Baekhyun stops when he heard someone's 'Hey babe' from the back. He stares at his best friend for a moment who's smiling up from his ear to ear. 

"Hey, Minseokkie..." 

Baekhyun gave both of them a disgusting face which Minseok seems to notice. Minseok and Jongdae chuckles while observing the latter's reaction. 

Baekhyun has been single for years or well let's say since birth, but he gives no fuck about relationships either. When Jongdae usually opens him that topic, he would go and just tell 'Time will come for that Jongdae' which makes him sound like a very old man. 

Jongdae always encourage him to go out on a date but Baekhyun always cuts him off that he had no time for anything like that. 

Lack of time has always been Baekhyun's reason for everything, Jongdae knows. Apart from telling he has no time for different this, those and that, Baekhyun is also too afraid to explore something new. 

"Hi Baekhyun" Minseok greets his boyfriend's best friend. "Long time no see, how are you?"

"Hi. Good and you?" 

"Ha. Pulling out the cold card huh?" Baekhyun gave him a questioning look as he rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, hey! Baek I would like you too meet Chanyeol, Chanyeol this is Baekhyun." 

The taller who looks so lost extended his hand to reach Baekhyun's. "Hi Baekhyun, nice to meet you." 

"Likewise, Chanyeol"

Both of them smiled as they took a deep breath before another voice cracks their moment together. 

"Hey you two! Let's go inside!" Jongdae shouts. 

 

Silence wraps around them while they both walk together. Baekhyun tries to stare in different direction while he ignores the taller man's stares. He doesn't know what do, he was thinking if staring back was a good idea although he knows it's definitely not, so he decided to pretend that he is not affected around Chanyeol but he fails.

"Excuse me but" the man starts a conversation which made Baekhyun eyes looks straight right at him. "you look tensed, are you okay?" 

Baekhyun gave him a reassuring look. "I am fine." but also he questions himself that maybe he was too obvious that even a stranger seems to notice his smallest acts. 

"I mean you're probably uncomfortable around me, I could just—"

"No! No, I mean don't. It's just I am fine around you. I am just probably s-shy?"

"Oh don't be shy. I hope we'll really get along well." 

"Um yeah. Me too"

 

Not being and out-going person makes you think that you're new to world. Loud noises creeps in their ears while the tightness of the room is unintentionally making them closer to each other. 

Baekhyun and even Chanyeol is not used to this anymore. People partying around them, loud music and disco lights. Youth was fun and work sucks. 

Finally reaching to their respective room, which was quite huge. Baekhyun was startled by the greetings of different people. 

"Hey! Baekhyun! Glad you made it!" Kyungsoo shouts as he ran towards his friend's direction and hugging him with all his might. "I missed you so much. Oh God! How are you?" 

"I missed you too, Kyung! I am fine I swear. I just— I am sorry for not having any time." Baekhyun gently says as he played with his hands.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kyungsoo asks teasingly as he look at the man behind Baekhyun. 

"No!" Baekhyun declares. "We actually just met 10 minutes ago!"

"Well, actually both of you look like love birds."

Baekhyun just rolled up his eyes and he sat on the edge of the long chair in front of the table with cake and drinks. 

 

Passing the 6th round of shot now, Baekhyun look down at his phone and he scrolls down the internet trying to answer all the emails and concerns that he got throughout the day. He knows how much it would be a hassle for him to settle it all tomorrow. 

"Hey." Chanyeol greets him. Startled Baekhyun lifted his gaze up to the man in front of him. "Why aren't you drinking, Baek? Are you perhaps allergic or something?"

"Oh no. I just don't drink anymore."

"This is a party you should go and enjoy yourself. You deserve it." 

"I am fine"

Pulling Baekhyun up. Chanyeol takes him into where he was sitting earlier. 

"Here. Drink!"

"You're seriously drunk."

"No I ain't. Now, go drink!"

Baekhyun was left with no choice. He took the shot and he made up a distorted face which made the taller chuckle. 

They talk while there was an ongoing party. As the night gets deeper their friendship does go with it too. Chanyeol tells him more and more about himself and he finds that cute. 

 

"Hey! Chanyeol! Come here! Let's dance!" A drunk Baekhyun says, pulling up Chanyeol who was also drunk at the moment, complies. 

Alcohol hits and they both started dancing on the dance floor. Well probably for middle-aged men what they're doing is not too sensual, but it's well sorta. 

They're friends who's also drunk at their respective chairs starts cheering for both of them. The room was filled with "Ooohhh!" sounds that made both of them smirk. 

Heat between the two started triggering them through their veins. Chanyeol's semi hard cock, left untouched is now leaking pre cum all over his pants. Baekhyun continued on dancing wrapping his hands around Chanyeol's neck. 

Not paying attention to anything or not even anyone. Chanyeol attacked Baekhyun with kisses he deserves. "Let's go, before they see us." Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods nonchalantly, Chanyeol's words seems to be so much inviting. 

Half of the people inside was already half sleeping. Their eyes all hooded and it's drooping. They're all so shaky when they stand up and not even was safe tonight. Everyone party-ed so much tonight. Too wasted to even notice that the two was leaving the room. 

 

As soon as they reached at Chanyeol's apartment, they started feeding each other's kiss hunger once again. Their eyes filled with lust, stares at each other intensely. Chanyeol started lifting Baekhyun to carry him from his apartment's living room up until his bed room. 

Clothes start to fall piece by piece on the ground. It's a very daring sight for Chanyeol's drunk self to see, Baekhyun's skin was pale. Just like how Chanyeol wants it. Now they're both bare and both of them are breathing heavily, panting all because of the intense kissing. Without their conscience, they have no idea where could this night lead them, none of them knows what they're doing. 

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol and starts kissing him again and this time it even got bolder and fiercer. It's deep and both of their tongues are like tied up.

Drunk Baekhyun moans, causing the taller man's erection to twitch. Baekhyun wraps his legs around the taller waist while Chanyeol grinds againts him, causing the elder to withdraw another moan from his mouth. 

The apartment's room was empty. All dull and blue. Creaking of bed and moans was the only thing keeping it alive tonight. Every little sound they do echoes through the room. 

All kisses were very very in favor. Both of them loves it so much that neither one of them wants to stop. 

"I need you" Baekhyun begs while his panting, gasping for some air. "Please, Chanyeol. I need you" 

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asks while he kiss Baekhyun from his cheeks to jaw, tenderly and sweetly. 

"Mhmm.... Yes... Please."

Chanyeol smirks. 

The land of make-believe thinks it'll be a very long night after all. 

 

***

It's one fine cold morning. Chanyeol was sleeping safe and sound until he heard someone really near him scream.

"Oh my gosh!"

Chanyeol turned to other side to see who was he with. Both of them are still fully bare now, upon seeing the latter covering his body with the blanket they're both sharing, Chanyeol's eyes widen up to the thought maybe they did something they didn't want last night. 

"What did you do to me?" Baekhyun asks panicking all over the place.

"I-I don't know!" The taller answers.

"What do you mean you don't know? I am calling the police!" Baekhyun declares as he was trying to find his phone that's nowhere to be found. "Great. Fuck! Now where's my phone?"

"Aren't we too drunk last night to be able to remember what really happen?" 

"I fucking drank?" Baekhyun asks while he watches the man stares at him, confused and obviously raking his eyes up and down thinking. "Oh!" He exclaims. "You asked me for a drink right? Is this your purpose? To play with me while I am drunk, huh?" 

The taller man chuckles sarcastically. "Not even I, or you, knows what exactly what happen. Can you please calm down?" 

"We had sex last night and you told me to please calm down."

"Who knows? Maybe we just made out."

"For God's sake, Chanyeol! We're both naked!" 

There seems to be some kind of extreme tension between the two now that they are both awake and aware of their surroundings. 

 

It has been thirty minutes now since Baekhyun is hysterically panicking to whatever happened last night. He tries to remember everything but unfortunately, all they could remember was them leaving the bar alone and them... making out. 

"Okay, calm down okay? I'll drive you home and make sure you're safe. Forget about what God knows what happened last night and I'll not bother you anymore." Chanyeol says as he stands up that makes Baekhyun look away from different direction. 

"O-okay." 

Chanyeol nods in agreement. "Go get dressed, I'll be waiting outside."

Chanyeol reaches the front door. Not that he's not in panic but he tries to help the elder overcome the crisis as much as possible. He is trying to help him and himself to forget about although it's kinda impossible. 

Chanyeol's thoughts are now deep too. That's why he didn't notice the smaller's presence. 

"Hey, Chanyeol?" 

He gets back to his senses.

"Let's go, I am pretty sure Jongdae's finding me."

Chanyeol nods. 

Chanyeol was glad that Baekhyun calmed down after that very awkward situation. Good thing both of them are both in day off today. Work sucks. Baekhyun walks as he plays with his hands ignoring the man beside him. 

 

As soon as they reach the car outside, Baekhyun quickly went inside avoiding Chanyeol's supposed offer of opening the vehicle's door for him. Chanyeol sighs, he's frustrated and he cannot handle another frustration.

Chanyeol went inside the car and he starts the car engine too. The atmosphere was so heavy, it's very suffocating both of them thinks. 

"Can you please put the windows down?" Baekhyun orders him to do and Chanyeol obeys. 

"Thank you."

 

***

 

"Oh God! I thought you're dead or even kidnapped." Jongdae's scared self greets him. 

"I am fine, go away!" 

"Looks like you're not."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Speak up, Baekhyun. What happened?"

"Nothing...really."

"I know you."

"I-I, I don't wanna blame anyone to what happened but," Baekhyun says as he sniffles. "I slept with you boyfriend's friend last night." 

"Slept and?"

Baekhyun nods. 

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun in amusement, never in his life he could imagine Baekhyun doing that ever. 

"I am sure none of you two like what happened. Stop crying."

Baekhyun was too stubborn to follow and he continues on sobbing while Jongdae cradles him like a baby in his arms. 

 

***

Work goes just like usual. Chanyeol is a bit late for today's work and yes his boss scolded him again also because of being late the other day. He doesn't get enough sleep like before, from the beginning when something between him and Baekhyun happened, he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He tries to forget about it and he also distracts himself in any way he could but unfortunately he fails. It's sad you know, he overthinks too much. 

It's almost work cut off and Chanyeol surely wants to rest already. It's been one month or two since that day when Baekhyun was beside him all bare and exposed but he can't get the man off out of his mind. 

 

On the other hand, Baekhyun goes to his work too. He feels great earlier but now he feels like throwing up anytime soon. 

Everything was fine until the noon that he feels really and undeniably weak. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" A worrisome in Jongdae's voice is obviously noticeable and Baekhyun slips back both of his hands on his pocket because he feels incredibly cold. 

"N-no..." Baekhyun's voice cracks up and Jongdae starts to panic around. He had never seen Baekhyun like this. 

All sick and ill. Well Jongdae doesn't have any idea to whatever is happening towards his best friend but he hopes it's really nothing serious. 

"Can you please come by quickly? Thanks." Jongdae says to man on the other line. 

 

After staying in a hospital for a while the doctor already did lots of tests to Baekhyun. All of it were products of how Jongdae was literally concerned about him. 

And this time a news awaits him. 

 

"Congratulations, Mr. Byun! You got a little one right there." The doctor says. 

He chuckled it out, "I'm pregnant?!" Baekhyun mumbles to himself. "Wait you're kidding right?!" He says as he looks at the doctor's direction. "Oh no you're not." Tears now building up at the corner of his eyes. 

Baekhyun glances up and down to his stomach and to Jongdae. He's now at the edge of crying and he doesn't know whether it's all because of his mood swings now that he knows he's pregnant. 

It all sinked in. 

He's pregnant. 

"So listen!" The doctor says. "No carrying of heavy things. We'll give you the balanced diet you'll need for the whole 9 months. And also as much as possible you'll have to file leave for work. You can't handle so much stress" 

"What? No!"

"It's what's best for your baby, Mr. Byun!" 

"But—"

"No buts, Baekhyun!" Jongdae cuts him off. "I'll make sure he'll file a leave. Thanks doc." 

"Good. I'll give you the schedule of your next check up." 

Jongdae thanked the doctor once again before they finally leave the room. 

 

The ride home turns out to be longer than what Baekhyun expected. He's starting to feel cravings from his mouth now and everything was a complete torture. 

"I want sushi" 

"What the fuck?"

"The baby shouldn't hear this"

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm"

"Ah fuck fine."

"Will you please stop cursing, Jongdae?" 

It's past noon when they arrived home. Baekhyun still can't believe the fact that he'll be a parent really soon. He also thinks about telling Chanyeol it too but he thinks bothering him again was never a good idea. Guess, it'll be the longest 9 months of his life. 

 

***

 

The first trimester didn't go so well for Baekhyun and Jongdae alone. Having a pregnant Baekhyun under the same roof was worst than having a real baby. His cravings got even worst for the past week and honestly Jongdae himself thinks he won't be able to do it anymore for the next months. The experience was horrifying indeed. 

Baekhyun has been contemplating for a while now, about to tell or not to tell Chanyeol that he is pregnant with his child. 

And now he thinks it's about time to tell Chanyeol he's gonna be a real dad soon. He can't and he knows he won't be able to hide this forever. Case will only get at its worst when he'll choose to not tell Chanyeol and raise the child alone. He's thinking about Chanyeol's future family too. 

His purpose here is to only tell Chanyeol everything. He'll be glad to accept whatever Chanyeol's reaction and decision towards this. 

Thinking about so much things he realizes he's now in front of Chanyeol's apartment door. He's heart now racing fast because of nervousness and honestly he thinks he'll be out of his mind anytime soon. 

"Should I back out?" He heavily breaths out. "N-no, Baekhyun! You're here." He says to himself. 

Baekhyun knocks on the wood door while he waits outside. Chanyeol is taking too long. As seconds passes by, Baekhyun's heart beat's faster than ever. 

Chanyeol opens the door early in the morning from the gentle knocks. He's still in his boxers and without any top on but it didn't matter to the latter that Chanyeol thought was the trash collector just few moments ago. 

"Baekhyun?" He says softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mutters softly. "Can we talk?" 

"Sure, come ins—"

"This won't be long so let's just talk about it here." Baekhyun says lowly while he plays with his hands. 

Chanyeol nods. There was a good 2 minutes of silence before Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun is going to start soon. He ruffles his own hair and takes a lead.

"What's up, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks with his voice low and soft. 

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh, followed by a soft laugh and his eyes looks anxious. Chanyeol's all confuse now. 

"Look... Chanyeol... I don't want to cause much trouble to you but... I am pregnant." 

Chanyeol stutters. "W-what? W-wait. N-no. That can't be"

"But I am pregnant with your child, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with eyes questioning the smaller. 

"I just came here to say that. It's okay if you wouldn't do anything with me nor your child, I can raise him alone."

"No I mean," Chanyeol's mouth keeps closing and opening. "I mean that's my child, of course I want to take care of you too. All for the baby" He says, stepping forward to Baekhyun's direction. 

Baekhyun moves bit by bit, holding back his tears, but Chanyeol manages to stop him with his soft grip. 

"You jerk" Baekhyun sobs as he throw slight punches on Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol lets him. 

"I hate you..."

"I am sorry." Chanyeol says while cupping Baekhyun's face. "I'll promise to help you with the child hm?" The smaller sniffles, mood changing real quick. 

"Promise?"

"Yes, Baekhyun. I promise."

Chanyeol chuckled softly. "But I know nothing about maternity nor parenting." 

"Me too."

"Guess you'll have to live with me here then?" 

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

 

***

 

It's Chanyeol and Baekhyun's first night together. They all got Baekhyun's things earlier at Baekhyun and Jongdae's crib not far away the taller's. Chanyeol's at the left side part of the bed and Baekhyun's at the right. Both of them felt awkward, well all because they think it's both their first night together. 

Baekhyun places his bit swollen belly at the pillow near him while he positions himself to sleep. He was about to close his eyes but he notices the giant near him searching for 'Tips about parenting' and 'What do you do during maternity' and he sighs, he barely knows Chanyeol but he was too grateful to have him through this. 

"Okay seriously Baekhyun you have to tell me what's wrong." Chanyeol says and puts his phone down. 

"Hm? Which one?" 

"Sighing. What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing?"

"C'mon Baekhyun. Let's make this work. We have to at least share the smallest to biggest happenings of our life. That'll help you right?"

"Right."

"Now what's wrong?"

Baekhyun sighs again and he sits up straight. "I-I just can't stop thinking of how I'll burden you so much you idiot." 

"What?"

"I mean, we're not even a thing Chanyeol and I don't know how pitiful I am right now because I am pregnant with a stranger's child." Baekhyun looks down as he bites his lips to prevent himself from crying. "I-I mean.... I don't know. You aren't ready and yet you have to do this all for me. I am sorry."

"We both didn't like what happened. What you are carrying now is mine. I promise to help you too Baekhyun. And do I even look a stranger to you yet?" Chanyeol says, frowning.

"No! No, of course not! I thought you'd never accept me here really." Baekhyun cups the taller's cheek. "It's just that I am overwhelmed. Thank you." 

And Chanyeol gave him the softest smile ever. Maybe having Baekhyun wasn't too bad at all. Specially now that he have to take his responsibility with him. 

 

***

 

It's not even half of the day and yet Chanyeol feels really drained. He's been doing a lot of paperworks since this morning and it's not even close to being lunch break for him. Some part of him wants to go home and just spend time with Baekhyun although that's really a ridiculous thing to do. 

It's been a month since he decided to let Baekhyun live with him and honestly he thinks it's going well for him. Although Baekhyun's too harsh to deal with sometimes. 

"Hey!!!!" 

Chanyeol flinches when he heard Minseok's voice around his spacious office. 

Scowling, he calls him out and says, "Don't you know how to knock?"

Chanyeol has a good position in the company his working at now. And that means he's also financially stabled. 

"Do I really have to do that?" Minseok rolls his eyes as he whines. "Congrats on your little one by the way!" 

"What? Wait. How did you know?" Chanyeol asks. 

"Jongdae told me."

"News around sure plays and spreads out quickly." Chanyeol says as he leans both of his elbows on the table in front him. "But, thanks."

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't know. We live together now an—"

"Woah. Wow that surely is eventful! Tell me more."

"I know right?"

Minseok cackles loudly. "Is he your type?" 

Chanyeol gave Minseok a look. "I don't know?"

"You don't assure yourself anything."

"Do you people consider our feelings? It's not like we're on a rush or anything. And besides, I am here for the child."

Minseok chuckles. "It's not like you care."

"I care for Baekhyun and I's child."

"What about him then?"

Chanyeol sighs. He doesn't know anything about settling down or having his own family. He just got his earlier than what he expected. He doesn't even want to consider the baby as a drunken mistake too, that'll sure hurt the kid and Baekhyun too. 

"Good luck on that, Chanyeol!" Minseok says as he walks towards the door. "Call me if you need any help!" 

"Yes. Thank you."

The room is now quiet once again when Minseok leaves. Chanyeol gets back to his works and he dives in to the papers in front of him again. The papers he's currently been working on now is all about sales and how the company will remain at the very top. 

He's alone and he stresses himself inside the room. He hates how he have to deal with his work everyday but loves the fact he'll be going home with sense now. 

Never did Chanyeol thought he'll be this excited to be home later. 

Chanyeol chuckles at the thought, chiding himself for distracting himself while doing the papers. He now goes back to work. 

 

Later that day Baekhyun did nothing inside Chanyeol's apartment. He feels lonely because he doesn't have Jongdae's presence around anymore. He also feels a bit frustrated because he's not used to doing nothing.

He feels a bit tired of just laying down and doing nothing and now he thinks of scrolling down the internet to know more about pregnancy and parenting. 

As soon as he hears the door, he stands up and he gets the bedroom. 

"Hi Chanyeol!" He greets him causing the taller to jump out. 

"Oh God Baekhyun!" Chanyeol says. "You're sneaky."

Baekhyun giggles. "I want doughnuts." 

"The doctor allows you that?"

"Hmmm maybe?"

"Jongdae told me you need a balanced diet." Chanyeol says as he scrolls down through his phone. "Here, this is the diet plan Jongdae sent me." 

"That's cruel. Pregnant people should satisfy themselves right?" 

"Yes but—"

"Please..."

Chanyeol couldn't even understand himself when he melts at Baekhyun's puppy looks. It's just too cute to handle.

And to be honest Baekhyun is a bit whiny pregnant man. Baekhyun's now at his 4th month of pregnancy, 5 months away from the due. He eats too much which Chanyeol's knows is bad for Baekhyun's diet but who is he to resist anyway? 

You see, once upon a time in Chanyeol's history. He was sleeping soundly and one moment later he was awaken by mild shakes of the latter who's craving for cucumbers 3:50am in the morning. Jongdae warns him about Baekhyun hating cucumbers but was surprised about Baekhyun's "Oh I can't tell, baby wants it". So he had no choice but to get it for him that mornight. 

"A'ight! We're gonna get it." Chanyeol says as the smaller squeals while jumping a bit.

"Baekhyun ah! Stop jumping!" 

 

Chanyeol prepares the car and Baekhyun was an excited leaping pregnant baby, leaping with his short limbs. 

"Such a baby." Chanyeol mutters to himself but Baekhyun hears it. 

"You're so mean." 

"You're eating too much." 

"You can't blame me. The baby is way too demanding."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but he follows it up with a eyes smile. He opens the door for Baekhyun who enters carefully and surely at the shotgun sit. Baekhyun's having a difficult time doing even the slightest things for a while now. He feels like he has gotten even bigger than before. But he couldn't help himself to stop eating because of his weird food cravings. 

 

"Thank you, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun says, showing off his crescent moon eyes while he rubs the baby bump forming at his tummy. "Baby say, 'thank you daddy'."

Chanyeol does not deny he's suddenly melting but he doesn't show it too since they're in public. 

"You're welcome. Also you baby." Chanyeol says while he puts his softest smile on his face. 

***

Chanyeol's an honest so he thinks that he would be lying if he says he's developing a little crush on Baekhyun.

When he thinks about it, he thinks it's pathetic for a 25 years old man. But actually he can't blame Baekhyun nor himself or even the baby for making this such connection between them. He feels like it's destined to be that way. Baekhyun looks cute and for a whole month of being together Chanyeol learns how to appreciate him being around. 

 

"Hmmm someone looks happier today."

Chanyeol looks up and sees Minseok smirking right at him as he put the folders down at his desk. 

"Go away, Minseok hyung. I am busy." 

"K. But I have someone for you."

"Who?"

Chanyeol's widen upon seeing Baekhyun in front of his of his office door. 

"And I'll leave you two here." Minseok says as he shut the door behind Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun, What are you doing here?" 

Baekhyun looks at him while smiling, right hand on his tummy and the other with packed lunch. "I cooked something for you. Sorry I had to go cook in your kitchen without your permission."

"It's okay." Chanyeol says reassuring Baekhyun it was really fine. 

Chanyeol prepared the food in front of them because he didn't Baekhyun to do it all by himself. 

"How did you get here? I mean you're pregnant shouldn't you be resting at home?"

"I am bored. You're apartment looks really dull too and also baby wants to go for a walk."

"Is that an insult? Or this is just part of your mood swings?"

"Can't tell. I don't know which one too."

Chanyeol chuckles as he put a spoonful of food into his mouth. "This is really good, Baekhyun. Never knew you could cook." 

"Uhuh oh well."

 

***

Baekhyun's now 3 months away his due. The past months was crucial for Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. Tears, laughters and all the memories they shared was embroided up until Chanyeol's soul. It was worth to treasure. 

Both them grew so much closer now and honestly, Baekhyun couldn't even deny he had fallen in love for him. Chanyeol's caring and to be honest, when he say he doesn't have any idea about maternity stuffs, he's obviously lying. Baekhyun can tell his first pregnancy was at its best. 

Chanyeol's so patient with him that even though sometimes he thinks he's being hard on him, Chanyeol would still go find a way to make it up to him. 

He also remember that one time Chanyeol called him out for eating too much, when he went home to visit Jongdae, there were pretzels, pizza, doughnuts and ice creams around. He won't deny Chanyeol's way too handsome too, but now that he had fallen for him, one thing scares him. 

It was Chanyeol leaving both him and the baby. He can never force Chanyeol to stay? Although this is his baby, Chanyeol dealing with him for the whole past months is already too much, Baekhyun thinks if Chanyeol felt the same way too. 

 

That morning Chanyeol's bombarded with a not-so-manly scream inside his apartment. He assumed that probably his pregnant roommate is now awake and probably going hysterical about another certain problem. 

Chanyeol stands up and he ruffles his hair. He stretches his long arms out. 

He tries to search inside the whole room, only to find out Baekhyun's been crying in the cr. 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol calls him out. "What's wrong?"

Sobbing Baekhyun lifted his gaze up to Chanyeol. "My clothes won't fit anymore, Chanyeol. I feel fat. The baby inside me is too huge why is he like this?" He sniffles. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but to laugh a bit about it. It's too adorable Baekhyun's too problematic within small things. 

"We're gonna get you a new set of clothes okay?" Chanyeol cups his cheeks, wiping his tears. "Stop crying now?"

But Baekhyun is too stubborn to comply. "I-I can't go out like this. People will laugh at me." 

"You can have one of my hoodies."

Baekhyun sniffles. "Really?" 

"Really."

Baekhyun sighs as he sniffles once again. He just finished crying. While on the other hand Chanyeol's doing everything he could to calm the latter down. 

"Also, you're not fat." Chanyeol moves as he sits down at the tile to be at Baekhyun's level. "You look beautiful." He says, making Baekhyun go fluster. 

"You think so?" He sniffles and pouts while his eyes are still shining because of tears. Chanyeol hums affirmatively. 

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun pulls the fit shirt out of his body. Once he was bare again, he pulls Chanyeol closer to him in order to make a close eye contact with him. "U-uh Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol takes the lead. 

"I am horny." Baekhyun whispers, looking for Chanyeol's semi-erected cock. "Chanyeol...mhmm" 

"W-what do you want me to do then?"

"Make love to me." 

"You're pregnant."

"Please..." Baekhyun begs while he plays at Chanyeol's now fully hard cock. "Please, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol complies as he pulls Baekhyun body slowly to make contact to his. "We're seriously doing it here?" The taller asks. 

"It's just a quickie anyway."

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun soft kisses to his jaw up to his neck. Baekhyun moans even though at the slightest contact of Chanyeol's soft lips to his skin. "Oh beautiful." Chanyeol says as he place the softest touch on Baekhyun's waist. "And sexy." 

Now rubbing the swollen belly, Baekhyun breathlessly mutters, "C-Chanyeol...a-ah I am too sensitive." 

"I know." Chanyeol mumble while his head is still at the crook of Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun whines because Chanyeol's taking too slow. 

But in every touches he felt home. 

 

***

Baekhyun hates long walks, and when he says he hates, he really does, especially when he had to go carry something while he's carrying this almost 7 months belly of his. His feet and legs have been a complete annoyance lately and he was too thankful that Chanyeol's too eager to massage the pain way. 

The doctor was the one who suggested him to go even for a short walk to keep the blood circulating throughout his body, it would be very bad of Baekhyun if he didn't follow the doctor's orders. 

 

And seriously this is the longest walk Baekhyun has ever been in for the past months. Chanyeol parked the car way too far that's why they have to go for a little stroll to be able to reach the doctor's room. 

"Ah fuck seriously Chanyeol? How far?" Baekhyun complains. 

"Just a bit more walking. Do I have to carry you now?" 

"Argh."

Chanyeol won't be able to carry him though. He thinks he was too heavy. 

Soon as they reach the doctor's place, Baekhyun lets go one long satisfying sigh. It's Baekhyun's schedule of another check up today and also they're finally going to know the baby's gender. Both of them agreed to know what the baby's gender is because it's not too important to keep it as a secret. 

Baekhyun's at his 27th week now and everything's well. His cravings had lessen down along with his mood swings. Well it's not completely gone yet since they have 2 month left to mark on the calendar but Chanyeol's grateful enough because everything is halfway through calmness now. 

Both of them enters the door and they're greeted by the doctor and his assitant. "Baekhyun please sit here."

Baekhyun is kinda scared, Chanyeol thinks. He feels the man tightens his hold onto his hands. The doctor quirks and eyebrow and he sits down the chair as he puts the gloves onto his hands. 

"Will that hurt?" Baekhyun asks as it was followed by Chanyeol's apologetic tone. "Sorry he's just to nervous."

The doctor chuckles at the two. "It's okay I understand and also this won't hurt you."

The equipment he sees in front of him looks much more terrifying than usual. His shirt is now rolled up to his chest and right now all Baekhyun could ever think of is that he'll make it alive through this. He smiles to Chanyeol shakily and he gives the whole situation a second though. Maybe he wants the baby's sex a surprise now? It's a product of the way he overthinks but Chanyeol gave him a reassuring look and it somehow helped him ease the nervousness around him. 

"This is going to be cold." The doctor warns him and Baekhyun yelps as soon as the gel touches his skin. 

"Stay still, please." The doctor says as he place the scanner over Baekhyun's swollen belly. The man starts to move from side to side first and he goes on full circular motion later on. Baekhyun whimpers like a pup as the doctor hits some of his sensitive spots that's why Chanyeol plays with his hair to calm him down. 

"I guess both of you are having a healthy baby boy." 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol glances at each other and when their eyes meet, their a lot of feelings overflowing between them. Both their hearts are full and happy. 

 

Today was tiring, Baekhyun's now laying down as well as Chanyeol. The atmosphere feels light whe both of them are cutely cuddling each other. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun's bump againts his tummy and he yelps when he feels another unusual movement in it. 

"You felt it?" Baekhyun asks Chanyeol furrowing his eyebrow as snuggles closer to the taller. 

"It's really in there." Chanyeol exclaims in happiness feeling his unborn baby's kicks and punches. "I want to tear up, it's really in there!" 

Baekhyun chuckles at the sight. It was such a beautiful moment for him to see Chanyeol do such. 

The movements feels weird probably because the baby's having a hard time inside Baekhyun's womb. Chanyeol won't deny when he says the baby's growing big and bigger as days passes by judging it on how Baekhyun's tummy is huge though. It really is quite a giant baby. 

***

Kissing Baekhyun's tummy is now one of Chanyeol's favorite thing to do aside from spending time with work. His family is now his number one priority even though Baekhyun and him has no label to officially declare themselves as a couple. 

Hearing Baekhyun's soft giggles makes his heart soft and apparently, their soon to be born child is kicking the place Chanyeol puts his mouth. Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun says that his kisses tickles. 

They're out for a grocery x nursery shopping today and although it's risky for Baekhyun's condition since his 3 weeks away to his due he forces Chanyeol to go with him. Chanyeol follows because he didn't want the latter to whine.

Thankfully and finally, Baekhyun's at his last phase. At this point, everything is settled to calmness. Chanyeol can sleep at least an hour a day and Baekhyun takes a good care of his diet already, despite of all those tears shared and laughters spilled for the past months. The constant and sudden urges to pee, the alarming reasons why Baekhyun's been crying for hours. The weird cravings is now over. 

 

Baekhyun's sitting next to Chanyeol now as both of them are on their way to the mall. It's a busy neighborhood because it's weekend but thankfully the traffic isn't that heavy. 

They were both quiet inside not until Baekhyun opens up and starts to talk, "Thank you, Chanyeol." 

"For what?"

"For everything."

"It's absolutely nothing Baekhyun. You have my child, it's my responsibility." 

Baekhyun smiles at him. It was not a very long trip and Chanyeol didn't park the car way too far now since he'll have to deal with Baekhyun's complains again, specially now that Baekhyun's belly has swollen so much bigger. And besides, he didn't want Baekhyun to struggle so much in walking even though it's Baekhyun's idea to go shopping today. 

All this time Chanyeol thinks being pregnant was very very easy. But he realizes far from what he have observed with in the span of that 34 weeks, it wasn't. From cravings to mood swings and sudden sensitivity over things and bathroom breaks for every 20 minutes proved it to be all opposite. That's why he can't thank Baekhyun enough, the man who's carrying his first unborn child. Good thing Baekhyun didn't ever think of aborting it. 

Chanyeol surely is scared to what the future is holding for him but with Baekhyun he shouldn't be. Being together within a small amount of time but the longest ever nightmare and a good experience for him made him realize he doesn't want to support Baekhyun with his pregnancy anymore, but he wants to support him for life. 

He doesn't want to leave once the baby was born and act up like a single man ever again but instead he wants to be with Baekhyun and their child forever. 

It's weird how quickly he falls for him but he was scared to admit too. While on the other hand, he doesn't know Baekhyun wants him to stay too. 

 

Now they're walking on the nursery area, Chanyeol's checking on the smallest stuff like pacifiers and milk bottles. Everything was to cute for his sight and he wants to buy them all. 

Chanyeol's busy flipping pages and talking to the sales man that's why he loses Baekhyun out of his sight. He doesn't notice, not until he heard someone screams really loud that Chanyeol seems to familiarize the voice, oh, it's Baekhyun!

He turns his head and he continued searching for him at the whole store. It's frustrating dealing with a stubborn Baekhyun, really. Chanyeol told him to stay only by his side and yet he manages to sneak out and now he's nowhere to be found. 

Chanyeol is now at the stroller and the crib station when he found the figure he's been finding for good two minutes now.

"Baekhyun? What's happ—Oh God!" Chanyeol stutters, reaching for Baekhyun's body for him to hold. 

"I think—" Baekhyun gasps as pain winces through his body. "I-It's time..."

"What? Wait. There's few weeks left!" Chanyeol exclaims helping Baekhyun balance himself.

"Well, argh – what the fuck?! Do you want to help me or you'll let me die here?!" Baekhyun groans as he stops and he bends himself even more. "Ah, it hurts!"

"Come on. I'll call the doctor too."

Considering their inside the mall, Chanyeol gives no care to anyone inside who keeps murmuring about them. He rushes Baekhyun out carefully thinking that the smaller couldn't barely walk because of the pain, he can see Baekhyun's reaction from the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun has his eyes all shut and murmuring a 'calm down baby, papa's hurt' while his hands is circling around on his swollen belly. 

Chanyeol starts the car engine on and he swears he had never tried extreme and careful driving like this before. Chanyeol heaves out a short sigh when Baekhyun stops complaining for a moment but was immediately taken away when Baekhyun lets out a heavy loud groan while bending forward. 

"Chanyeol? Are we there yet? Hurry." Baekhyun breathlessly says. 

"Not yet Baek—"

Chanyeol stops speaking when Baekhyun continue groaning and this time tears starts to flow out from his eyes. 

Rides going to the doctor's clinic has never been this long before and soon as they reach the hospital's location, Chanyeol immediately turns his car towards the ER section.

Panting Baekhyun surprises the two nurses who's waiting for him outside. Chanyeol allows the two nurses in front of him to take the lead since he might hurt Baekhyun too much and he seriously wouldn't want that. 

Chanyeol follows the two nurses who rushes inside and he can see a lot more nurses taking their steps in a rush too. The doctor is now in his operating suit. 

Baekhyun is now inside the delivery room and Chanyeol surely wants to enter but one nurse stops him, saying it's really prohibited to enter that place specially during delivery hours. The nurses took Baekhyun's clothes off and Chanyeol watches them not sure of what to do. 

"Don't panic, Chanyeol. He'll be fine." 

"I can't go inside?" 

"No, but you can wait here."

Chanyeol nods in agreement as he panics. He tries to cool himself down, specially the moment he saw Jongdae and Minseok coming. 

"Oh my God where is he?" Jongdae exclaims as Minseok tries to calm him down. "Babe, calm down. I am sure Baekhyun will be safe, right Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol nods hesitantly, he wasn't sure but he hopes nothing but the best. 

 

Chanyeol's walking back and forth at the hospital's corridor. He's outside the delivery room and he's hands are now sweating. Seems to be the longest hours of life, although legs are now hurting because of walking vice versa, he thinks sitting down is not an option. 

He's getting really nervous now and he wants to barge inside to see what's the situation but also, scandalizing is not an option. He put both of his hands together as he pray and hope that everything will be alright. 

After few more minutes of concluding to whatever is happening inside, one nurse finally came out cradling a baby boy in her arms. "Congratulations, Mr. Park!" She says and all the worries into his body washes away. 

Chanyeol starts cupping his own face as his eyes starts forming into crystals too. He's heart is so happy, he took a quick sneak peak to the door behind the nurse and only to find out they're taking Baekhyun out too.

"Hey..." He greets Baekhyun as he pampers the smaller's hair tenderly. Baekhyun hums in response. "Have I ever told you before how thankful I am for you?"

"U-uh yes, well sorta." Baekhyun says.

"But I have never told you before that I love you right?"

"No?"

"Well, yes I do Baekhyun. I love you. "Destiny plays tricky. We we're strangers nine months ago," Chanyeol cuts his words off cause tears are now unstoppably flowing down his cheeks. "And I never knew, I'd meet someone amazing as you. And now here we are, having to start our own family of ours."

Baekhyun chuckles lowly. "I never knew you have real tears too." 

"Are you doubting on me?"

"N-no" Baekhyun says softly. "But you're right, destiny is really tricky because I never believed in settling down either. Well not, until I met you. I love you too, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol's heart is suddenly soft. "So do we have a deal now? Your mine and I am yours?" 

"Only when you feel like it."

"I'd love to."

"Are you doing this only for the baby?" Baekhyun questions him. 

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, It's for my own family." 

 

**** BONUS (lame) PART. ****

Chanyeol is now lying around the living room, relaxing himself. Finally after 9 months this is the first time he'll get the very decent sleep. He smiles at the thought and closes his eyes when he hears, "CHANYEOL!" inside the room. 

He quickly stands up and checks to see what was wrong. It's Baekhyun cradling up their little one who's crying loudly that far from Chanyeol's perspective, can be heard by the apartment near by his. Exhaustion can be spelled on Baekhyun's facial expressions. 

Oh fuck, he can sleep 30 minutes anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, if you're reading you probably finished my lame story. Okay that was a lame one, I know. But I hope you enjoyed it even for a bit. /cries/ 
> 
> Anyways, I am @6104DAILY! (I hope you can follow me? UwU) Dm me on twitter please, let's be friends! Help a shy bitch out. Thank you.


End file.
